


boyfriend!levi with drunk!reader

by sealutzz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealutzz/pseuds/sealutzz
Summary: one shot of levi being a total boyfriend material
Relationships: Levi & Reader
Kudos: 15





	boyfriend!levi with drunk!reader

It’s been a year since we had seen the sea, the beach, and everything beyond the walls on Paradis.

We had just come back from training on the use of guns. After our scuffles with the military police from before, we realised just how efficient, yet inefficient those things were. While it is great for long distance battles, it places the user at extreme disadvantage when up close with an enemy. Remember how we took out so many of them? Yeah, those were the simpler days. 

We needed an industrial revolution, we had to improve these weapons should the rest of the world were to come at us. 

With all our reclaimed land, we had been able to expand agriculturally. Our farms are getting bigger and more populated, and our crops have been plentiful. 

The survey corps had planned to have a good feast and have a night of fun. We deserve one of those nights every now and then, after everything we have been through. We deserve to eat like it is a buffet, drink our fill, and play stupid games. Tonight shall be the first of many, that’s what we decided on.

I’m the last to finish showering and joining everyone for dinner. 

Everyone was back in the dining hall, and they were getting rowdy and laughing.

Sasha and Connie were playing around with their food, and trying to force Jean to swallow whatever weird concoction they had mixed in their cup. Mikasa got some wine and liked it, and tried to get Eren to drink it. For some reason, he wasn’t too keen on it and said it tasted awful. That’s strange, I don’t recall having seen him drink before. Armin and Hange were seated next to them, having a passionate discussion while having their dinner. They weren’t arguing but they seemed really into the conversation, especially Hange. I don’t want to disturb them, or join in on the conversation.

Levi Heichou was sitting by himself at the table next to them quietly, sipping some tea while staring at his cadets. He turned to look at me when he saw me walking around. He was dressed in his casual clothing, a sight I don’t see very often myself. I decided to slide in and sit with him, not wanting to join any of the shenanigans, or being a third wheel to Mikasa and Eren. His lips formed a very slight smile, and turned back to look at the cadets. 

Everyone was having a night of fun, it was a bustling night. 

Commander Pyxis suddenly entered the room with his men carrying bottles of wine. 

“Looks like you kids are having fun. I could hear you from afar!” He gestured to his men to enter the room. “I think you all deserve to let loose  _ properly _ once in a while.” His men quickly places all the bottles onto the nearest table, and left. “Enjoy these, this is perhaps some of my favourites.” The commander gleefully said as he left, with a twinkling in his eye that only the sharpest of people would notice. 

What an entrance and exit. One can’t help but wonder what his motives were. 

“You guys! There’s a lot of wine here, and it’s the expensive stuff!” Jean said as he read the labels off the wine bottles. 

_ Oh boy, this doesn’t seem to be heading in the right direction.  _

“Hey…” Connie approached the bottles and Jean. “What should we do with so much wine?” He said as he wiped the drool off his mouth. They were excited for sure. 

“If it’s not tea, i don’t care.” The Captain muttered under his breath, not wanting to be loud enough to join in the conversation. 

“Maaa Levi~ Don’t be such a wet blanket!” Hange said, having heard him. 

“Hey Eren, you can’t handle alcohol right? Then little boys like you shouldn’t be anywhere near this stuff.” Jean said, haughtily provoking Eren.

“Huh? What did you just say, Jean-boy?!” Eren stood up with his fists clenched, ready to go at it. 

“Ohh! How about let’s all drink? Yes! Let’s play some drinking games, think of it as training your alcohol tolerance!” Hange stood up excitedly. Our commander had already started pouring wine into everyone’s cups, and approached our table with another bottle. “You too, Levi!” 

“Not interested.” 

“Don’t tell me you can’t handle alcohol too? Is humanity’s strongest soldier’s weak point alcohol?” Hange snickered.

Levi Heichou raised his eyebrow, snatched a bottle out of the commander’s hand and drank straight from it. “Fuck off.”

Hange started pouring some into my cup, with an accomplished expression that screams this is the greatest achievement of the decade: coaxing, or rather provoking Levi into joining their shenanigans when he would usually sit out of it cooly.

-1 hour later-

Everyone was either tipsy or straight up drunk. We started off with a game of King’s Cup, and it was disastrous. We had ridiculous rules like “You can only refer to yourself in third person”, which was really what killed most of us because we kept forgetting about it and had to drink. The baka duo were definitely drunk at this point, with their speaking slurred. Eren seems to be speaking fine but he can’t sit or stand up right properly. Armin and Mikasa were there trying to help him gather his bearings. Armin looks like he’s in pretty good shape, he can speak and articulate properly, but tends to ramble on and on, alcohol is liquid courage for him.

Jean’s face was flushed and he kept staring at Mikasa, whose face was even redder. He looks so captivated by her beauty. He wasn’t flirting with her perse, but goodness, everyone could tell he worships her. His feelings for her runs deep. Eren thought Jean was staring at him, and started to pick a fight. Jean had of course reciprocated it. If you thought our dinner was noisy, wait till you see us letting loose properly. 

Meanwhile next to me was our commander and captain. Levi Heichou looks like he hasn’t had a single drink, even though he drank slightly more than Armin, and he looks like he could handle a lot more. 

Hange on the other hand, was at least as drunk as Jean. 

“Hey Levi~”

Wrapping an arm around our captain, Hange took another bottle for Levi and tried to get him to drink more. “You’re not loose yet, let me help you out there. Hehehe…”

“Don’t be ridiculous, shitty four-eyes. I don’t get drunk.”

“Now, don’t be a wet blanket, everyone has their limits. What about you? How are you feeling? You don’t look loose enough yet, drink up!” Hange turned to me and scooted over to pour more wine. I had as much to drink as Eren, and while my tolerance is better, I don’t know if I can, or rather if I should, drink more around Levi Heichou. 

\- Some time later -

“Kanpai motherfuckers!” At this point, I am no longer responsible for my actions. I cheerily poured and drank more for myself. This has been going on for probably a while. 

“Oi brat, you should stop there. You don’t look so good.” Levi heichou took my cup from me and downed it so I don’t get to drink anymore. 

“That’s not fair, why do YOU not get drunk at all? You’ve been drinking just as much as any of us!” I could feel myself acting up like a brat, wanting to throw a tantrum even though I’m already past the legal drinking age. “That’s because I drank like it was water when I was younger.” 

EH? What was that? Dude is like reverse Jesus.

“I don’t care, gimme more wine!” I got up but for some reason couldn’t find my footing. I couldn’t feel my legs, if I'm being honest. I don’t think i’m that drunk. Alas, my knees gave way and my vision started to blur. Instead of crashing into the hard floor, an arm caught me. 

“Tch, I told you so. Now I've to watch over you otherwise you’ll do something stupid.” 

I hear footsteps and people leaving. “Ah Levi, I think we should stop here for the night, most of them are pretty drunk now.” Hange said gleefully, proud of the night of fun everyone had. 

“Mikasa, you grab Eren and bring him back to our bunks, okay? Jean and I will try to drag the rest back…” From a distance, I could hear Connie and Sasha struggling and fighting off the two guys who are simply trying to help. Last I recall, Eren was drunk to the point of no longer being capable of comprehensible speech. Jean had stopped drinking, out of fear he might embarrass himself in front of Mikasa. He definitely knew his limits.

“Armiiiin!! Weee are totally fineeee…” 

“Yeah Jean-boy, we are big, grown ass adultsss.” 

Yeah, that did not sound fine. 

Oh but wait, who’s going to bring me back to my bed?

Before I knew it, my feet were no longer on the ground. Someone had swept me up and I was being carried bridal style.

“What a pain, I guess I’ll bring you back since everyone else is busy.”

I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. I didn’t see his face, but I could recognise his smooth deep voice anywhere. Levi set me down gently on the bed, “There, how are you feeling? Drink some water or you’ll have some pretty bad headaches in the morning.” 

I struggled to grip onto the cup properly, I couldn’t feel my hands either.

The captain laid me back and fed me the water. This man known for his strength and violence is surprisingly delicate and gentle with a helpless me. “Hey Heichou. Do you think there’s more to life than fighting? More to life than training for fights?” 

I don’t know what I’m getting at, what kind of response I want to hear, or what I’m trying to do. I’m tired of the idea of fighting for the rest of my life. I want my life to be more than about fighting to survive. 

I want to live.

“Why are you asking these questions? The answer is pretty obvious. You have your friends and family… and me.” Levi Heichou quickly laid me into bed properly and tried to pull the blanket over me. Unfortunately for him, I heard that last part loud and clear. 

“And… you…?” My eyes were wide open. I was shocked to hear that. Such soft and romantic things, it’s so unlike him. He’s usually a bit more uncouth and rude, but he’s just being caring in his own way. This time, he’s way more direct and straightforward, but still not explicit enough. 

His hands immediately covered my eyes, and told me to go to sleep. What kind of expression does he have? Is he embarrassed? Is he blushing? I don’t know but my eyelids are getting heavy even though I do not want to sleep just yet. My arms wrapped around him, not wanting him to leave just yet. It’s the first time I’ve ever received such attention from him. It’s my first time being alone with him. One-on-one time feels so nice. 

“It’s late, you should rest.” Levi Heichou said as he tenderly caresses my back with his other hand, trying to coax me to sleep. It’s like how I put babies to sleep when I babysat, except this time, this man is doing it to me, a completely grown adult of drinking age. I calmed down and let go of him. Instead of feeling someone leave, I sensed someone getting into my bed and pulling me into their chest, continuing to caress my back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and embraced this man. He pulled the blanket over us, and continued caressing my back with one hand, while playing with my hair with the other. 

“Sleep now. Goodnight.” 


End file.
